A Detective's Vision
by Riz93
Summary: This all started earlier that noon, I saved the girl's cousin from jumping off a cliff but then I was attacked by a wolf, making me fall off the cliff... M-Rated for safety.


"**A Detective's Vision"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I own Damon North though.**

**

* * *

  
**

_------- April 5, 2008..._

_Today was the longest day I have ever had in my life. However, it had some good in it. I met the girl of my dreams and was she just beautiful. A strong woman, I define her, yet she looks broken. At that moment, I had a feeling I wanted to fix her._

_This all started earlier that noon, I saved the girl's cousin from jumping off a cliff but then I was attacked by a wolf, making me off the cliff..._

* * *

**Oh**

**April, I fell**

**Yet I live to tell**

**The irrational unfortunate**

**And come upon the good fortunate**

Hi...I'm Damon North, and I see death around me...just like how grandma used to. I'm a detective, the youngest one, and being what my grandma called a "death seer" I'm pretty hand in a case. The victims that have died would show me visions of how they exactly die and why. It was my job to gather all the clues from it.

So far, I have never let down a murder case.

It was April that day when I decided to move back to La Push. My grandma used to live there and she owned a 3-story-house there, but since she passed away three months ago, I decided to move in before the fourth month came. Why? Because number four is the number of death. I'd rather move in now than during the fourth month. I could move in on the fifth month, but then I would be procrastinating on packing.

I moved in just two days ago and after unpacking with little stuff I had, I went down to see the La Push Police Department, where I'll be working from now on. I heard from the neighboring ghosts that I was the main topic in the rez. They knew my grandma since she was the aunt of Billy Black, the chief of the tribe. Yet, they know nothing about me except the fact that I was her grandson and I was a young 20-year-old man getting a job as a detective. I guess I should perhaps maybe add the fact that I got my first job as a detective when I was only seventeen.

I walked into the small department where there was only an middle-aged woman on the front desk and two cops sipping coffee. I headed over to the front desk to the lady that was typing away on the computer. She stopped for a moment and asked, "Is there something that you need young man?"

I nodded. "Umm yes, I'd like to speak to the Chief of police? Chief Lawrence?"

She nodded back and continued typing. "Do you have any appointment, or any emergencies going on that concerns the chief?"

"Well not any emergencies, but this is regarding my job."

"And what's your job, honey?" I blanched at the nickname, but I kept my

"I am taking up the position of detective," I told her and she stopped typing and looked at me with wide eyes. The two cops that were drinking coffee and stopped and stared.

"What's your name, honey?" she asked suspicious.

I nonchalantly answered, "Damon North." HA! You would think I'd pull a 'James Bond' there. Damon. Damon North. Ha!

"Ms. O'Black's grandson?" ...O'Black? Short for Olivia Black, I guess.

"Wait right here," she told me as she got out of her seat and headed somewhere to the right hallway. I stood there waiting in the meanwhile the cops were whispering behind my back, but I could hear them just perfectly well.

"...That? That's Ms. O'Black's grandson?"

"He looks pretty young to be in the force. How old is he?"

"I heard 20 years old, but Ms. O'Black said that he was a detective since his late teens..." Oh...they know.

"Eighteen?"

"Seventeen."

"_Seventeen_? Unbelievable."

"Yeah, kids these days are getting smarter, turning into prodigies."

"But come on, seventeen? I mean his twenty now, but can we get anyone more experienced?"

"But Terry, guess what? I heard from Ms. O'Black that he never lost a case"

"Ha! He must be lying to her."

I felt my mood drop to being sour. I really hated how they decided to bash the newbie just because they have more years than I did. Well, I'm sorry to burst their bubble but I'm probably the more experienced around here. I lived in New York for crying out loud.

The secretary lady came back and gave me an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, the Chief of police is not in right now. Do you mind coming back tomorrow?"

My eyes narrowed at this. "But the chief said today..."

"I'm sorry, young man," she said sharply. "But he's not around."

I sighed. "Alright, ma'am. Tomorrow then." With that, I left the building and I could hear the cops laughing behind my back and I heard their last conversation.

"See?" He snickered. "Even the chief didn't want to hire him. Wise move."

Damn it. Wish I could send a ghost after them.

Ugghhh, this happened the first time. All the cops in NYPD were doubtful of me, but Mary said I somehow grew into them...'like a fungus'. Ha...very funny, Mary.

Well, there was nothing for me to do now, except go to the beach. Grandma used to write me letters about it, about how the wild boys on the rez would jump off the cliff, three miles from where she lived. _'You can't missed it. In just a mile away, you could see them scream and run to the cliff, jump and try to fly. Some of the boys would even push each other.'_ She wrote.

So I decided to head over there. I got into my car, which was a black Bentley GT. You could see the most high class cars in New York, but here in La Push there were only old cars. I stood out a lot, not only the items and clothes I'm wearing, but also the fact that my father was a Lawyer and my mother was a doctor. Mother used to work here in La Push when I was 2 years old, but my dad took her with him to see the whole world, leaving Grandma here alone.

But she never seemed to mind...I can tell... She was the most happiest when she's close to home.

I drove on my way up to the cliff, wanting to see the view the ocean. Grammy had always said how the beach looked so peaceful and so nice with nature surrounding us all. The tree spirits enjoy the wind's calm breeze, listening to the vast ocean shore coming in with the tide of ebb and flow. Concise Poetic. She was always serenely poetic, but straight to the point.

I parked my car at the off side road to the right, locking it, before I decided to walk half a mile to the cliff. I took a shortcut through the forest, knowing where to go.

Once I got to the clear view of the cliff, I was a woman standing there so close to the edge. She looked distraught, even more with those scars on her face. Scars done by an animal, I think.

I approached her slowly as I scrutinized her closely...

She had arms wrapped around her belly, and she was looking down at it or maybe perhaps at the water.

Now this was something people would find eccentric but I don't. I can see things...My grandma and I see things and I mentioned that earlier.

There. Around her arms. A little small, undeveloped baby, or a fetus around 8-9 weeks old with an aura of blue, held unto the woman's arms as if trying to stop her but he couldn't. Did she loose the baby? Did she miscarry?

Seeing the dead ghostly child, she did miscarry...

Was she going to...?

She stepped closer to the edge...

"WAIT! STOP!" I yelled as I ran up to her. She didn't hear me as she started falling.

Fortunately, I caught her wrist and flung her back to me. We both collided due to my stupid clumsy coordination, we crashed to the ground, and me being on top of her.

She groaned in pain and I quickly got on my knees. "Sorry, but you shouldn't have done."

Then came stinging smack to the face. "OW!"

"YOU!! HOW DARE YOU! HOW! DARE! YOU!" She was in hysterics as she reached for my hair and try to claw me, but I caught both her wrists.

I snapped at her, "YOUR BABY IS BOY!"

She froze and looked at me with wide eyes. "Wh...what?"

I lowered my voice down as I calmly spoke to her, "Your baby could have been a boy...but don't worry. It wasn't your fault... you're not a bad mother." I told her as I look down at her stomach and still saw the baby I attached to her.

I smiled then looked back at her. "He loves you...he's more sorry that he wasn't strong enough...But he was strong, nevertheless..."

She kept staring at with shock as she stuttered out, "W-what...what are you..."

My smile stretched a little wider, to assure you. "You were going to name him Ethan, right? He liked it...I like it too. It means strong and firm..."

I slowly let go of her wrists and before she could even regain compose of herself, we both heard a loud bark that I almost mistaken it for thunder. It came from behind her, from the forest. I got up quickly and she did as well when a black giant bear---No, wolf! A black gigantic wolf just came out of the forest with two more that were growling at the two of us.

It was coming towards us and I was about to grab the woman to protect her, but then she was out of my reach as she ran up to the wolves bravely, shouting, "Sam! Wait! It isn't what you think!"

The black wolf did not listen as it charged at me, I backed up even more.

In all of the unfortunate things that had to happen to me, I lost my footing...

And before I knew it, I was falling and everything went black...

* * *

**There you have it.**

**Did Damon survived?**

**Who was the woman and the black wolf?**

**Who is this detective?**

**And who is the girl of his dreams, hm?**

**If you like this story, please review!!**

**Tell me opinions, or some crime cases**

Maybe even some horror stories!


End file.
